The invention concerns a filter element, in particular for use as an air filter of an internal combustion engine, as well as a filter system for installing such a filter element.
WO 2009/047196 A1 discloses a filter element in which it is ensured, by configuration of the seals of the filter element with two annular bead-shaped arrangements and a sealing groove positioned in between, that a sealing action, on the one hand, and an axial support of the filter element in a housing, on the other hand, can be achieved. Particularly when using plastic material for sealing on vibration-exposed elements, a design is required that works reliably even under extreme temperature fluctuations.
Furthermore, WO 2009/047196 A1 discloses a filter system with a filter element. This filter system serves in particular for filtration of the intake air of an internal combustion engine and is comprised of a housing and a cover for receiving the filter element. The filter system is provided with two annular grooves which communicate in the area of the sealing action with the sealing contours of the filter element.
Usually, the filter elements of air filters are exchanged after a certain operating time. Depending on the dust load, the service life of an air filter can be a few days (construction machinery) up to several months.
In particular in case of frequent exchange of filter elements, a reliable sealing action of the filter element in a housing is important for reliable operation. The sealing action should be temperature-resistant and vibration-resistant. Also, in devices or facilities that are exposed to strong vibrations or impacts, the sealing action of the filter element must be ensured. At the same time, the filter element itself should contain no metallic elements so that it can be thermally disposed of without problems.
One object of the invention is to provide a filter element with a reliable sealing action between the area of the unfiltered medium and the area of the filtered medium wherein the filter element, in particular in case of frequent exchange of the filter element, ensures a reliable installation in a housing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a filter system for receiving such an exchangeable filter element that provides a reliable sealing action and reliable installation.